


Making one's Mark

by Cxellover



Series: In Darkest Night [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bondage, Branding, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, Cutting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cxellover/pseuds/Cxellover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dark and twisted AU where John is the spider in the middle of the web and Sherlock is his prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making one's Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Not of this goes under healthy relationship be forwarned. It is before Clean but after the rest.

He took the cock into his mouth and started suckling it. 

He didn’t know what Master wanted to do tonight but he would be a good pet and let Master use his body how Master saw fit. Master had told him to prepare himself for rough use. He was grateful that Master had given him warning. 

He was so lucky to have such a kind Master. Other pets didn’t have such a Master. He had watched other Masters kill their pets for disobedience. But his Master wouldn’t kill him. His Master loved him and told him so many times over. More than that Master had shown by word and deed how much his favorite pet meant to him.

Master grabbed his hair hard and pulled him off.

“Ah ah pet, not so soon. As clever as your tongue is, I have plans for you. Now off to our room and put on what I have put out for you. After you get dressed, you may walk.”

He crawled to the room to find a pair of leather shorts and leather chest harness with a strap to attach his cock ring. There was also a black t-shirt and a grey track suit with tearaway pants. He quickly dressed and walked back into the sitting room where his Master stood. 

“We are going out this evening. You may only speak if I give you leave. Short answers only. Do you understand?”

He nodded and found his head ringing from the open handed slap that crossed his face. He was confused.

“Use your words,” His Master growled.

“Yes Master. I understand Master.”

“Do you also understand that anything I ask you to do will be answered with a Yes Sir or Yes Master. You belong to me and will do as I bid you to.”

“Yes Master.”

“Good. Let’s go. And pet, if we run into any of our other friends, you know what to do?”

He nodded and said, “Act normal Sir.”

 

He found himself pulled into a deep kiss. He melted into his Master’s arms. He loved his Master. He would do anything for him. 

His Master stepped back and stroked his hair, “Such a good pet.”

There was a car waiting outside for them. They got in and he immediate went to the floor in front of his Master. Pets weren’t allowed on the furniture unless invited.

“Come on up Pet.”

He went up next to his Master and put his head in his Master’s lap. He felt safe there. He felt his Master petting him. He moaned and leaned into the touch.

The drive took a while and he dozed while he was being petted. 

“Ok pet, we are here.”

They stepped out of the car and went into the green door of the club in front of them. Once they stepping inside, his Master snapped a leash onto his collar and said, “Walk.” He nodded indicating he understood.

Everyone gave his Master deference. He was so proud of how important his Master was. 

They went to the back of the club and into a private booth that allowed them some privacy but let them see what was going on around them.

He knelt next to his Master’s chair and Master removed the leash from his collar.

“Up here,” said his Master patting his lap. 

He wiggled with pleasure and moved to sit on his Master’s lap. His Master adjusted him so that he could lean his head against his Master’s shoulder. He felt safe and warm and loved.

“Now pet I need you to do what you do so well. I’ll point out people for you to look at and you need to tell me about them. You know how to play this game right?”

He nodded and leaned into his Master who was stroking his hair. If he could purr, he would have.

“The two at 12 o’clock, what’s their deal?”

The pet looked the two men over, “Drug dealers mostly pot and hash as they don’t have anyone to sell them anything stronger. The taller one is beholden to the shorted one. They both smoke. They are trying to muscle in on someone else’s territory and having a terrible time doing so. They are not in a relationship except a business relationship.”

“The man and the woman at 4 o’clock.”

“She’s a heroin addict and a dealer. He doesn’t know that she is using again. He’s a banker with some foreign bank. She is topping from the bottom and has him under her control although he thinks he is in control.”

“Such a good pet,” his Master started to rub his cock through the tracksuit and the leather shorts. He let out a moan of pleasure and distress.

“Take off the tracksuit but leave on the rest.”

He got off his Master’s lap and decided to make it more of a strip tease. A show for his Master and his Master alone. He slowly took off the requested garments leaving his leather pants, harness and boots on.

Master patted his lap again and he put his head to the other shoulder. Master ran his hands over his exposed skin, “So lovely. And aaaalll mine.”

He heard someone else enter the booth.

“John, didn’t expect to see you here tonight.”

“Well you know that I can be capricious at times.”

“And you brought your pet with you.”

“He’s been such a good boy that I thought I might reward him later this evening. Care to join?”

“Always.”

“When you see the Tiger, have him come to see me before he gets involved with anything else.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Also if you continue to skim off the till, I will have you removed. Do we understand each other?”

“But..but..but I’m not…”

His Master held up his hand stopping the stuttering man, “Yes, you are. And denying it just isn’t done here. You know that.” His Master pushed him off his lap “Up you get pet and do me a favor, restrain him for me please. I need his left forearm.”

Before the words could register on the man, he grabbed him in a chokehold pulling his right arm up behind his back.

“Give him your left arm,” he growled in the man’s ear, “And I won’t break your right.”

The man extended his arm trembling as he did so.

“You are right handed correct?” asked his Master of the man who looked like he was going to let go of bladder control right there.

“Yes” said the man working the words around the chokehold.

“So this won’t be too much of an inconvenience,” said his Master grabbing the shaking man’s left arm. He rolled up the man’s sleeve exposing his forearm. He firmly gripped the man’s hand turning it palm up. With his left he pulled a capped scalpel and removed the cap with his teeth.

“This is your only warning Sandy. After this I make you fucking vanish from the face of the earth.”

Sandy started screaming as his Master carved the word THIEF into his forearm. He held the man tight for his Master making sure that Sandy got a little air so he didn’t pass out for lack of oxygen. Pain, however, did cause him to faint. He dropped the man to the floor after his Master was done with his handy work.

“Go get someone to clean this up and tell the bartender to send the Tiger to me when he arrives. Also get me a scotch and you can get yourself something if you want it.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? You would do anything for me wouldn’t you?” 

His Master kissed him hard and well. Yes, he would do anything for this man. Anything he asked.

He went out into the bar area and did as he had been ordered. He grabbed the glass of scotch for his Master and a club soda for him and went back to the booth to find another man on his knees in front of his Master sucking his Master’s cock. He stopped cold and a burning rage went through him. He handed his Master his drink and debated how he was going to hurt the other man in front of him.

“Calm down pet,” said his Master, “You are still mine.” His Master pointed at the space next to his chair and he tucked himself there trying not to watch the activity going on in front of him.

He felt his hair being pulled and he was forced to watch as the other man licked and sucked what he felt was rightfully his. He let out a warning growl and got cuffed across the head.

“None of that. Know your place.”

But that was his place. His place was between his Master’s legs serving him with any of his holes that his Master wanted. 

“Ooooo, now are we going to need another lesson in manners my boy?”

He trembled both in anger and fear. He couldn’t help himself. Couldn’t Master see that? He wasn’t trying to be bad. He felt his hair being let go and watched as his Master pulled the other man off his cock. 

“That’s enough,” said his Master. “You have proven your point. But screw up that bad again and you will find yourself in a world of hurt.” 

“Pet, stand up and take off your shorts and your cock ring.”

He did as he was ordered.

His Master pointed at his cock and said to the man on the floor, “Suck him off and make cum.” The Man crawled over to him and promptly started licking his cock and balls.

“Now my pet, your orders are not to cum no matter what.”

Each man had his orders and each man did his damnedest to follow them. He watched his Master watching him through half lidded eyes while he fondled himself. He wasn’t going to lose this contest but it was so hard because the man in front of him was so good with his tongue and mouth. He fought against it as hard as he could but it was more than he could handle. He found himself exploding in the man’s mouth as the sight of his Master coming all over his hand. 

His Master stood up and held his hand in front of him, “Lick it clean.” His Master looked at the man in front of them both, “You lick my cock clean and put it back.”

They did so. He felt humiliated that he couldn’t hold himself in check. He couldn’t be perfect for his Master. He tried to hold back the tears but one escaped.

“Oh my pet, you did just fine,” said his Master wiping the tear away with his thumb and then tasting it.

“As to you,” he said to the man still kneeling on the floor, “Out and don't think about trying that again.” He kicked the man in the ribs for good measure knocking him back on his ass. The man got up and scuttled out of the booth.

He knelt in front of his Master and said, “I’m sorry Master. I… I …I…”

His Master pulled him to standing by his hair.

“No pet I should have known that you were that wound up. It is my fault. I should be a better master to you.”

“No Sir, you are the best Master I could have” he babbled, “Please Sir, punish me. Punish me but please don't leave me. Please…”

He dissolved in to sobs at the thought of losing Master.

“Shhh shhhh shhh.” Said his Master pulling him in for a close hug, “Don’t worry pet. I will never get rid of you. I love you too much for that. Would you feel better if I punished you?”

He nodded.

“Well I had plans for you later anyway so we will add this to it. OK?”

He nodded again and smiled. Master was not going to discard him for someone else.

“There’s my pretty pet. Now why don’t you sit down next to me on the sofa and drink your drink.”

He did exactly as ordered so happy that he could do so.

Another man entered the room, “You wanted to see me Sir?”

“Ah yes, glad you are finally here. Did you get what I asked for?”

“Yes Sir. Are we doing it tonight?”

“I think we should.”

“Should I get Jimmy to join us?”

“No dear, I think this should just be between us.”

“I’ll get things prepared and have someone come and get you when it’s ready.”

“Good boy.”

“Thank you Sir.”

And the man left. Somewhere in his brain it felt like someone else was waking up. _this is wrong, wrong wrong. We have to do something. Something doesn’t make sense._ he hushed the voice before it could get him in trouble with his Master again.

“Something wrong pet?”

He shook his head no and finished up his drink just as his Master did the same.

A number of people came by to talk to his Master about various matters. At some point his Master had him get up on all fours over his Master’s lap. His Master played with the plug in his boi pussy bringing him to the edge but not letting him go over it. He was sweating with the effort.

The bartender came in and said, “Tiger told me to tell you that everything is ready.”

“Thank you Glenn. Oh and we are going to need a new manager soon. I don't think Sandy is going to work out.”

“Jeez John that’s four guys in six month.”

“Get me someone who knows how good this job is and won’t steal from me and we won’t have a problem.”

“Yes Sir.”

He felt a swift swat on his butt, “Get up and put your shorts back on.”

He did so and Master clipped the leash to his collar and pointed at the floor. He dropped to all fours as fast as he could. He didn’t want to screw up again tonight.

Master lead him into the back of the club and through a secret door. He kept his gaze on his Master’s shoes.

“Such a good pet isn’t he?”

He heard an affirmative grunt from someone else in the room.

“Stand up.”

He obey. 

“So blindfold or none?”

“Might be more fun if he sees it coming.”

“You do know my mind so well.”

“OK pet you get a reprieve from the blindfold. First we are going to deal with your infractions first then you get your reward if you want it.” 

He stood as he was outfitted with padded cuffs on his wrists and ankles. He kept his gaze on his Master. A padded saw horse was placed in front of him.

“You know what to do pet.”

He nodded and put his hands on the bench sticking his ass out.

“Eyes on me.” He saw Master nodded and his ass exploded in pain as the first stroke of the paddle hit his butt.

“One Sir Thank You” he said and kept the count going. After 20 he felt his knees go weak. He tried to lock them but it was too much. Master raised his hand and the beating stopped.

Master took his face in his hands and kissed him roughly. He leaned into his Master taking strength from him. Master helped him sit down which seemed impossible but he did it. Master gave him water and whispered in his ear how good he was and how strong and how loved. 

After a while Master had him stand up and took him to a St. Andrew’s Cross that was in the corner. Master hooked his cuffs to the corners. 

His Master ruffled his hair and kissed him, “So perfect.”

The other man in the room took straps and tied him down to the cross so he could not move. Master stepped in front of him.

“I am going to ask more of you tonight than I have so far. And I trust you will exceeded my expectations. Tonight I truly make you mine and mine alone.”

How was Master going to do that? He owned his pet body and soul. 

His Master held up a metal object. It took him a while to process what he was seeing. It was a branding iron in a fancy script form of the letters JHW. 

“Come here Tiger and show him the finished project.”

The other man came in front naked. He turned around and at the base of his spine was the brand that his Master held in his hand.

His Master grabbed the man by the face and kissed him hard and savagely. 

“Such a good Tiger aren’t you?”

Somewhere in his brain this name rang a bell. It wasn’t a good thing either. It was bad and it had happened to him.

His Master handed the brand to Tiger and said, “Get this good and hot.”

His brain started to panic. This was wrong wrong wrong. 

Master grab his head and pulled him in for a kiss while playing with his cock and balls.

“Now now. You can do this for me my pet. You have done so much and this is just a little thing. This will make you mine for now and forever.”

He nodded. He could do this.

His Master looked passed him and said, “OK Pet. Eyes on me.”

He could feel the heat coming towards his backside. He wanted not to move but his animal instincts over came his rational brain but he was too tightly strapped down.

Master dropped in front of him and took his cock in his mouth. He felt confused then the searing pain laced through his nervous system. The smell of cooked meat filled the room. He screamed both in pain and pleasure as he came down his Master’s throat. His brain overloaded and he passed out.

He came to feeling someone fucking his ass hard. Pain from the burn and the beating were running through his nerve ending as each stroke pushed him into the cross.

“Ah you are with us again pet. Good. Wouldn’t want you to miss this.” His Master grunted and came in his ass then put his butt plug back in.

Master and Tiger unstrapped him and had him lay down on a cot in the room. His Master put cooling gel on his ass and on the brand. 

“I don’t think he is going to be going anywhere soon. Let’s chain him here and go finish our business.”

He found his cuffs locked to the cot and Master kissed his cheek, “You rest pet. I’ll be back for you soon. You are such a good pet and I am proud to be your owner.”

He found himself drifting through the pain feeling used and loved. Just as he fell asleep he remembered where he had seen the Tiger before and he shuttered in fear.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is were my mind went.
> 
> Please tell me how you feel about it.
> 
> And I am so up for prompts in this universe. What should John do to Sherlock?


End file.
